First and Only Love rewritten
by Dean's Country Angel
Summary: Three weeks after Allison's death Scott wants to stop being human and turn full wolf. But on the night he wants to it Derek shows up and tells him about his first and only love. Can Derek stop Scott from going full wolf or will the young alpha be to heart broken to stay human? Rewritten because I didn't like how the first one was done.


Hey guys so earlier in the year this past April actually. I posted this story after the sad death of the character Allison on MTV's Teen wolf. While I was out of net I reread the story and didn't like it much so I took down the first one and did this rewrite. I really hope u guys like it. Okay see u at the bottom. Scott McCall sat alone his back against the cold granite of a marble black tombstone. It'd been only three weeks since the death of his beloved Allison. It all still seemed like a bad dream. The whole last three years of his life. Being turned in a werewolf and finding her. Scott smiled softly as he though back to the first day he and Allison had spoken in class when she'd asked to borrow a pen. Tears prickled in his soft brown eyes as he though about their first date,first kiss,first time. They had been each others first everything. Her his first love and he hers. When she'd broken up with him after her mothers death he'd kept his promise to stay away but he'd also kept up hope that one day they would be together again.

That had all ended the night they'd gone to the old abbondon rescue Lydia from the akitsunay. She'd been outside with Isaac and the others. He though she would be okay like always. But when he reached the gate after running on ahead of Lydia and Stiles. He watched her get stabbed by one of the onie and rushed to her side before she could hit the ground. The tears blurred his vision as the memory of Allison asking was Lydia alright and her telling him she loved him before she drew her last breath came to the four front of his mind. He didn't bother to wipe them away as the tears flowed from his eyes.

"Why couldn't it have been me. It should have been me. Not her god anyone but her." He cried to no one.

Over the last three weeks it seemed like his world had fallen into a black and white picture. He went school work then would stop by sometimes to see him but she was having just a hard of a time dealing with lossing Allison as he was. Stiles barley spoke blaming himself when he did about what had happen. Mr Argent and Issac had left town both of them needing to get away. Scott understood that. Mr Argent had lost his whole family first his sister then his wife and now his daughter. Issac had lost so much in his life that lossing Allison and hearing her say that she loved him had been almost his undoing so Scott understud why he had to leave.

The two fox demons mother and daughter had kept their distance from him. Sure he'd developed feeling for the girl but she wasn't his Allison and never would be. No one would ever replace Allison not in his heart and not in his life.

That was the main reason he'd come here tonight. After thinking about it for the past three weeks and realizing that life without Allison was bleck,dull and lifeless. He wanted to give in just like Malya had done after the death of mother and sister and go full wolf. Never wanting to walk in the human world again. But to be lost in the woods forever and be a lone wolf for the rest of his life. He'd picked tonight because it was three weeks to the day Allison had died. Not to mention it was the first night of the full Mon and he could feel its pull already even though it was still another hour before moon rise. He'd left a note for his mom and Stiles telling them about his plan to go full wolf. had tried his best to talk Scott out of his plan but he had been unsuccessful in his plea for Scott to stay human.

"I can't live in this world anymore Dr.D. Not without her."he had told his boss and friend.

"Scott its only been three weeks. I know the wounds are still fresh but in time they will heal." Dr.D had told him. " An I though you had moved on from Allison since I saw you with that new girl. The fox demon"

"She means nothing to me. She isn't Allison. Allison is the only one for me. She is the only love of my life." Scott had snapped.

An before could say anything else on the matter Scott had left the clinic slamming the door behind him.

"I was about to loss control and didn't want to hurt him" though Scott.

Suddenly the quietness that been surrounding him for the last two hours. Was broken by the sounds of foot steps coming toward him. Scott didn't even bother to look up he knew the scent of the person very well. He never though that Derek would come here. The older alpha had been respectful enough to leave him be after what had happen. Mostly because Derek knew what it was like to loss the love of your life because he had lost his a very long time ago.

"Your mom told me I would find here." The older alpha said as he stood in front of the younger.

"What are you doing here Derek? I though you of all people would understand why I'm doing this." Scott answered.

"Scott I understand what you're going thru. But what I don't understand is why you want to just give up and become full wolf never to turn human again." Said Derek as he took a seat on the ground in front of the younger alpha.

"Because what is the point of staying human when the only women you love is dead because even though I'm a wolf and I run fast and I'm strong. I couldn't get to her in time to save her life. Allison would be alive if I'd just been faster."cried Scott.

"Scott you couldn't have known she was going to die. None of us knew and if you had known and gotten there in time. To stop her from getting killed who is to say it wouldn't have been you. Then what you'd leave your pack without an Alpha to lead Allison would be sitting here mourning you . As would a lot more people." Derek told him.

Scott just shook his head as he laughed saddly threw the tears that were still falling from his eyes.

"I'm serious Scott think of all the people who would be heart broken if something had happen to you. Your parents ,Stiles, Lydia,Mayla,Issac,the twins,the fox demon chick Allison most of all would missed you. We all would have." Said Derek.

Even you?" asked Scott.

"Yeah even me. You've become like a little brother to me over the these past three years. So yes I'd miss you to some degree." Derek answered.

Scott didn't replie. He just took a deep breath trying hard to control himself. The pull of the moon was getting stronger and stronger. Derek had taught him what seemed like a long time ago but infact had just been a little over two years how to control himself and not shift durning the full moon. But this night and this time he wanted to give into the moon's pull and shift. Derek scented Scott wanting to give in to the shift and how much he wanted to just let it all go. He'd been in the younger alphas shoes before when his own love Pagie had died in arms after her body had rejected the bite that would have turned her into a werewolf just like him. That night still haunted him to this day and ever time his eyes turned blue it was reminder of what he had lost.

"Did ever tell you about when I lost Pagie?" Asked Derek.

"No. Was she the girl you were in love with?" Scott asked.

Derek nodded then spoke.

"I meet her one day after school. She was practiceing her chello in the music room and I was out in hall dribbling a basketball with some friends when we meet. She though I was jerk and I though was a snob. I got her to tell me her name when she took the basketball from me. After that it was my while world lite up." Said Derek.

"That's how it felt with Allison. So what happen?" Scott asked.

"We dated and fell in it was really hard for me to keep our secret from her. I hated having to lie to her. About what I was. Until night we were on a date and I slipped up. Saying I smelt blood. Id hoped she hadn't though anything of it. She never brought it up and I never asked her."

"So what happen. I mean if things so wonderful what happen to get her killed?"

"Peter showed up at school one date at lunch. He caught sight of her and told me that she was the one. But that it was a shame we couldn't be together because she was human and I was a werewolf. So I wanted to turn her. I knew I couldn't do it myself. So I got someone else to do it. I left her a note to meet me after school. I hide in the locker room and Peter he hide in the hall until it was over and then we took her back to my house."

"What happen after that?"

"Her body rejected the bite. I held her for hours taking away the pain and hoping that her body would somehow just take the bite. She asked me if she was going to die. I didn't want to answer her but I did. After that was when she told me that shed figured out I was and she still love me. Finally after hours of pain .She...she..."

"She begged you to end it?"

"Yes."

"And did you?"

"I didn't want to. But she begged so I sat her up held her tight in my arms and ended it. One snap and she was gone. I cried for hours and I couldn't even open my eyes. Until my mother came downstairs and forced me to open them so she could see them."

"That's the reason your eyes are blue. Is because you took Pagie's life."

"Don't say it like that! I loved her the way you love Allison. I lost her because I was selfish and because I wanted her to be one of us. Yes! But don't you dare say it like I chose to kill her. Because I didn't want to.!"

"You think I wanted Allison to know about me?! If I hadn't changed in front of her that night she never would have known."

"She would have found out sooner or later because even if she had never seen it happen. After learning who her family was and what they did shed have found out about you sooner or later."

Scott went quite for a moment and though over what Derek said. The older alpha was right. Allison was smart even if she hadn't seen him change that night sooner or later she would have and then well he couldn't think about it. Derek watched the younger alpha for a few moment but then turned his gaze to the headstone the younger man was sitting against. Even though her family had killed his and her Aunt used him. Derek held no I'll will toward Allison or her father. In fact he and Chris Argent had some what become civil with each other. Certainly not friends by any means but civil none the less. Allison had been civil to him as well but her loyalty to Scott had she been a wolf would have made her the perfect female alpha. That was she had been in Scotts's pack. Even though she and Scott had broken up and she had gotten together with Issac her loyalty to Scott never ended.

"She was your female alpha you know." Derek said breaking the quite.

"Huh?"

"Allison she was the female alpha in your was the strongest women so there for she was perfect to be your female alpha".

"But she was with Issac" Scott said.

"It doesn't matter. She was still loyal to you. Even if you and she had broken up her loyalt was to you until the end."

"I don't understand. I though everyone had to be loyal to the alpha no matter what."

Derek chuckled shakeing his head he spoke

"They do. But Scott, Allison wasn't loyal to you because you were her alpha. She was loyal to you as a lover ,friend and pack member. She probably was the most loyal member of your pack. Well not counting Stiles who is a close second. Anyway the point is Allison never once betrayed you she always stood with you and that is what a true mate and female alpha does. She stand with her alpha come hell or heaven."

"Would Pagie have been that to you?" Scott asked.

Derek was hestant to answer for a moment but then he though about the question again and answers

"I know she would have."

Neither man spoke for a while afterwords. Scott sat thinking really hard about what Derek had told him. He knew the older alpha was right. Allison had been very loyal to him even after they're brick up. He'd never anyone but Stiles to have been more of a loyal friend. Sure Lydia and Issac were his friends and very loyal to the pack as Mayla and the fox demon was now. But Allison had been so much more then that. Finally after thinking it all over and knowing that Allison wouldn't have wanted him to go full wolf he spoke.

"Allison wouldn't want me to do this would she?"

"No she wouldn't. She'd want you to keep fighting and keep saving people. She would want you to go on living and to keeping helping people. The last thing she would want Scott is for you to stop living just because she's gone."

"Did you stop living after Paige?"

"I wanted to. But I kept living even after everything and I left Beacon Hills. I still carried her with me. The loss never goes it does get easier and you'll always have your memories of Allison just like I will always have my memories of Pagie. They never die in your heart Scott rember that."

Scott nooded as he stood up and Derek followed suite. The moon was now high above them. But neither one had though he had ever intention of being full wolf. Scott had forgotten all about it as he and Derek sat and talked.

"You'd better get home your mother will be worried about you." Derek said as he turned to go.

"Derek wait. You didn't come here to talk me out of this what did you come here for?" Scott asked.

Derek smricked has he turned back around half way."Just beyond on those trees is where Pagie is buried. I came here because today is her birthday. It just so happen on my way your mom called me and told me your plan. So I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone." He replied.

Scott looked out towards were Derek was pointing and he saw the small headstone. It was a simple one and he knew that was her grave. He'd turned around to say something to Derek but the older man had walked on ahead. Going towards the grave of his own lost love. Taking a deep breath Scott turned around to read the words in the black marbol tombstone.

Allison Argent January 5,1997-March 24,2014 Beloved Daughter and Friend Nous Proteges Ceux Ne Peuvent Pa Se Protege Eux Memes

(English translation: We protect those who can't protect themselves)

Scott smiled as he though about the last words written on the tomb stone. They were true for her in more ways then had saved a lot of people who didn't know it. Shed saved people she did know and shed saved her friends. But most importantly she had saved him. Not just from changing into a and Stiles had helped with that to. No Allison had saved him from giving in and letting his fear of being a wolf keep him from doing what she herself had been doing the night shed died. Saving the people she loved ,cared about and ones she didn't known. From a monster no one but the pack and a few others knew about.

Scott held back a sob as he softly placed his hand on the tip of the tombstone looking up at the night sky he wanted to speck. But instead he threw his back and howled his love for Allison to the stars and the night. When he was done he heard another howl follow his. He knew Derek was doing the samething. When it went quite again Scott looked towards the woods but didn't see the other alpha. Turning back to the grave he spoke.

" I will always love you Allison. No one will ever take your place in my heart. I will love you until my last breath as you loved me. I promise I will keep fighting and I will keep living. Derek was right when he said you were my perfect one. You always will be." When he was finished he placed a soft kiss on the tombstone .

As Scott stood back up and turned to leave he felt a light breeze touch his check and he heard a very soft whisper in the wind as he walked away and headed home. Just was climbing on his bike he heard the whisper again say

"I love you" He knew she wasn't there but as Scott pulled away from the graveyard he had soft smile because he knew that even though she was no longer physically with him. Allison still and would always love and ever. 


End file.
